theglitzpitfandomcom-20200215-history
Confliction
Confliction was the 2nd RP of GP 2015. It is revealed that it is the official sequel to Chubba's Vacation. It involved Dibby, who took a starring role. It was roleplayed on the 7th of August, 2015. Being that it was the 2nd RP of the GP 2015, it was much more complicated than the rather uneventful Chubba's Vacation, as the roleplayers already had experience, hence were ready for the bigger plot. Plot Confliction, as it is a direct continuation of Chubba's Vacation, takes place a day or two after the events of Chubba's Vacation. Here, the battlers are discussing possible ways to leave the pit. However, how much they think, no one can think of a proper solution to leave the pit, safely. Hopes were raised but dashed by Tubba's realization of the pipe Gonzales used to leave the Glitz Pit, when he was here, but it was likely broken since Chubba became host. Dibby, meanwhile, was looking for any member of her own species: Boo Guy. Despite some essences of hope, Tubba soon dashed those as well by guessing E Gadd had killed them all. That night, the battlers are sleepless. Dibby, doing her usual job as the night guard, was outside the Glitz Pit, when lo and behold, a Boo Guy appeared. The Boo Guy gave Dibby a note, where it was revealed the Boo Guys were in a conflict with the Fire Bros, and Dibby was the designated heir to the Boo Guy throne, of all the Boo Guys that had gone into hiding. Meanwhile, inside the pit, Red F. Bro, the Fire Brother, while the other battlers were tossing and turning in an attempt to get some sleep, Red F. is busy hacking into Chubba's computer. There, it was revealed that the pipe where Gonzales had left and came back into the Glitz Pit was STILL there, backstage, behind the arena. Red F. races back to Tubba, wakes up the battler from his disturbed sleep, and the other battlers realize: They can get to the pipe. Dibby comes into the Blue Major locker room, and tells of her story. Tubba puts two and two together, and realizes: the battlers escape through the pipe, Dibby goes and takes her inheritance. Tubba tells the battlers and Dibby to split up into two groups: Shade, Dibby, Red, and Monorang would all head backstage in an effort to find the pipe. Tubba, Darius and Hatter would head to Chubba's office, incase he woke up, to head him off. Upon arriving to Chubba's office, Tubba leaves his club, so Chubba would find it when he woke up, head over to the Blue Major to return it to Tubba, only to find Tubba gone. Tubba's mentality around that was that Chubba, once he woke up, was going to find them. He just needed to buy them that extra two minutes. The three of them ran to backstage to find the others have fruitless efforts to find the pipe. However, the battlers realize that the blueprints are outdated. The pipe could be buried in a wall. Feeling around, they find the pipe. Dibby goes invisible and confirms that the pipe was behind that wall. Tubba, about to smash the wall with his weight, when they are found out by Chubba. Chubba, having Tubba's club, had not been fooled by his plan. Breaking the wall, and then breaking the pipe, Chubba begins chewing his older brother out. Tubba merely glared at his brother, and with Monorang almost breaking their cover: Dibby had escaped through the pipe. The battlers, after Chubba chewed out his brother, had been scheming to take him with all the items in backstage, they succeeded. However, with the pipe already destroyed, the battlers could not escape. The battlers, taking the opportunity head over to Chubba's office.They hack into the computer, again, with Red and Hatter keeping watch for Chubba, who had Turtle Curse, thanks to Monorang's quick thinking. Tubba, knowing his brother, uses the password to bypass all the security systems, and finds files with each battler and employee and key quirks and traits. From this point, Tubba looks up Dibby, where he finds something key: Boo Guys have a key trait which makes them repel Fire Bro's-- except special ones, which classifies Red's exception. However, reading even deeper, Tubba soon realizes that the call that sent Dibby away from Glitzville was a trap. Fire Bro's were waiting to storm the Glitz Pit, and now with Dibby gone, they can do that. Sending a message to Dibby as soon as possible, the battlers now set their sights on convincing Chubba to take a final stand. Chubba was convinced, but not before putting Turtle Curse on Tubba, making sure he wasn't trying anything funny. Soon, the battlers prepared to take this stand. They fight for a living, and now they're fighting for their lives. Dibby, however, is being summoned back to the Glitz Pit by Tubba's Mailbox SP note, and soon, the Fire Bro's arrive. The battlers hold them off, while Red corners Chubba. Finally, after four waves, Dibby arrives, absolutely beat up and exhausted. While Tubba corners Chubba, and it becomes clear. Chubba has finally realized their worth. There's no need to kill them, for he'll get more money out of them anyway. For while it's not the perfect ending, to Tubba, "We've finally got our happy ending... or as good as." Characters Darius Dibby Squiggy Shade Chubba Tubba Hatter Red F. Bro Monorang Credit Eelee345, YoshiSnivy and CielBlue worked on the major details of the plot. JamieROFL helped work around with dates and some planning. __FORCETOC__